Rose's last adventure
by Yddacardnek
Summary: Rose and the Doctor (10th) travel to Vogonsphere where as per usual, things don't go very well


Rose sat bolt upright as she heard the whirring of the TARDIS. She glanced at her bedside clock and frowned when she saw the time. 2:30am? She sighed and lay back down as the TARDIS materialized next to her bed. She buried her head under her duvet and thanked her lucky stars her mother was out tonight. Who knew what Jackie Smith would have to say about this racket coming from her room.

The door creaked open and a familiar brown fabulously styled hairdo appeared. The forever present grin was plastered over his face and Rose couldn't help but smile back at him as she sat up once again. "DOCTOR" she yelled happily as she jumped out of bed and into his arms like a small child. The Doctor laughed as he spun her around. "Rose Tyler, it has been too long" he said cheerfully as he placed her back on the ground.

His face turned serious as he got a good look at her face. He placed a soft hand on her cheek. "How long has it been?" he asked quietly. Rose looked down at her feet. "6 years" she mumbled. Had she changed that much? "Oh Rose" said the Doctor quietly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He embraced her again.

Rose felt herself smiling again as she breathed in the familiar scent of the Doctor. She had missed him. In a burst of energy, the Doctor sprung away from her and sprinted into the TARDIS. "I'll make it up to you" he yelled behind him. Rose smiled at this child-like man in front of her. No one would ever suspect he was actually over 1,000 years old. Especially not by the way he acted. Everything was an adventure.

"Come on" he yelled impatiently. Rose walked into the TARDIS quietly and made her way up to the familiar console. The door closed behind her and too late, she realized she was still in her pyjamas. Her tank top and flannel pants probably wouldn't fit in anywhere in the galaxy. The Doctor was flying around the console, flicking levers erratically and hitting things with hammers. A look of pure delight was on his face. Every so often he would yell out things to Rose. Strange things she was far to primitive to understand, but for now, she was just happy to sit back and watch him do his thing.

The TARDIS jolted to a halt and Rose fell out of her chair. The landings were 50/50 for comfort. The Doctor looked down at Rose and helped her to her feet. He eyed her pyjamas skeptically, only just noticing them now in his excited state. "That just won't do" he muttered. Grabbing Rose's hand, he whisked her along one of the numerous hallways out of the console room. Through a maze of corridors he lead her until they reached what appeared to be a large closet.

"Now" he muttered under his breath as he began to sort his way through the clothes. "The year is 3749 on the planet Vogonsphere. The temperature is 473 vlogs, about oh, 17 degrees Celsius." Warm jacket I think" he said aloud as he rushed to the right hand side of the large room. He pulled down a thick jacket and threw it at Rose. More and more things followed until Rose resembled a human marshmallow.

The Doctor turned around and grinned at Rose as he led her back to the console room. "Prepare yourself" he said as he threw open the doors of the TARDIS. A blinding light blared into the TARDIS and the Doctor and Rose shielded their eyes. The Doctor pulled out two pairs of sunglasses from his suit and gave a pair to Rose. As soon as she placed them on, the light was tamed and she could see.

The planet was covered in a white layer of what looked like snow as far as the eye could see. The Doctor stepped out with a puzzled look on his face. Rose followed slowly behind him. The first thing she noticed as she stepped out was the heat. The boiling heat that made no sense in contrast to the 'snow' she could see all around. Rose began to peel off her many layers as the Doctor began to walk around and inspect the white stuff on the ground.

Once Rose had dismantled herself from the winter clothes, she turned around. Only to find the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. "Doctor" she yelled, glancing from left to right. "Doctor?" "Over here" a voice yelled. Rose closed the door of the TARDIS and followed the voice. Around the back of the TARDIS, she found the Doctor kneeling down on the ground, sonic screwdriver buried in the snow.

"What is it?" she asked. "Where are we?" The Doctor didn't reply for a second as he studied his sonic screwdriver. Suddenly he jumped up. "Ohhhh" he yelled. "Of course!" He began hitting his forehead with his hand muttering things through clenched teeth. Rose couldn't tell what he was on about. "Doctor?" she asked.

He spun around and grabbed Rose's shoulders. "The planet Vogonsphere was destroyed in 2039 by an army of slugworms. These slugworms are brutal things, kill their own families if they begin to challenge them. Reproduce by physically dividing in half to recreate two new slugworms. They emit massive amounts of heat. Humans can't get within 5 meters without combusting. How they took this planet is a miracle, but they did. They killed all of the Vogons that lived here" his face fell when he said this.

Just as the Doctor was about to continue, they heard a loud piercing noise. They both covered their ears and screamed. Rose looked at the Doctor and he nodded towards the TARDIS. She nodded and tried to move, but her legs felt weak. It was as if gravity had just increased ten fold. What was happening? Rose was forced to the ground and the Doctor soon followed. The piercing sound continued until eventually, Rose lost consciousness. The last thing she saw was the unconscious Doctor and a shape moving towards him.


End file.
